Monster
by floating fog
Summary: Another song fic where Arthur find out a couple of things he doesn't really like.  Could be considered as S3 alternative ending I guess. Oh and it's slash, obviously.


Another song fic, this time based on monster by paramour, you should listen to it, awesome song.

Anyway, let's get to business shell we?

Warnings: Angst, violence, maleXmale and an extreamly fluffy ending and maybe a bit spoilers somewhere there?

Disclaimer: not mine, otherwise this would have been canon.

Summary: Arthur finds out a couple of things and he isn't pleased, and that's an understatement.

Have fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You were my conscience<br>so solid now you're like water  
>We started drowning<br>not like we'd sink any further  
>But I let my heart go<br>it's somewhere down at the bottom  
>But I'll get a new one.<br>come back for the hope that you've stolen**_

Merlin was walking through the courtyard when he spotted Morgana talking with a stranger.

'This isn't good.' Merlin thought to himself as he abandoned his chore for Arthur and followed the two.

"And than you will make sure they won't come back?"

"Of course my lady." The man said and bowed slightly. Merlin frowned, 'what were they talking about?'

"The servant doesn't important though it will be marvelous to have him out of our way, but it is the prince that you need to kill."

Merlin heard enough, he walked quickly away and finished with his chore as soon as he could.

"Gauis! I need-"

Merlin stopped mid sentence when he realized that the only person in Gauis's chambers beside himself was Arthur.

"Ah, Arthur I, I finished with the laundry sire and-"

"Doesn't matter Merlin." Arthur said with a smirk and moved closer. "We have a feast to get ready to so move along, I don't want to be late."

Merlin nodded and they left for Arthur's chambers.

Later that night Merlin snicked away from the castle to the lower town, he made sure to look where the stranger was lodging and as the prince manservant he was very skilled at finding out things like that.

The door was slightly open and Merlin walked inside without making any noise, three years of serving and saving Arthur helped a lot.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you." Merlin hissed, his voice low and his hand covered the man's mouth. The man nodded, eyes wide with panic and Merlin smirked.

"Good. Now it has come to my attention that you have this some sort of a deal with a certain lady to dispose ot the crown prince."

The man opened his mouth to answer and Merlin raised his palm.

"NO. It's not a question, I know that as a fact. Now here is what you need to know, I'm giving you one and last warning to stay away from the prince and get out of Camelot or I will make sure you'll find your head on the block, is that clear?"

The man nodded and Merlin turned back and left the room as quickly as he came.

The next day Merlin dropped Arthur's armor on his way to the training grounds when he spotted the man talking with Morgana, he seemed anxious and she was obviously calming him down, finally he seemed to calm down and he nodded, Merlin's eyes narrowed and when the man walked away he was about to follow him when Arthur's voice pierced his narrow vision.

"MERLIN!" My armor! You clumsy idiot! What is wrong with you?"

Merlin was too distracted with figuring out how to keep his prat safe that he didn't bother answering said question.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Bring forth the prisoner." Uther's voice rang coldly in the hall.

Merlin who was standing next to Gauis watched with satisfaction as Morgana's mask slipped for a moment and he saw her shock when the would be assassin was brought before the king.

His smile widened when Uther sentenced him to death at the block after finding him guilty of using magic.

Morgana failed to notice Merlin's satisfied smirk but Arthur didn't, he saw Merlin's smirk when the man was brought before his father and he was puzzled, usually, Merlin would be extremely upset by such things and he would look at Arthur like the whole world was hanging on his shoulders and Arthur was the only one who could save him.

Arthur knew why it made him feel glad.

But now, now Merlin looked happy, almost excited and when the man was sentenced to death by the block his smile widened and turned a bit cruel, a bit dark, nothing like the Merlin he know, nothing like his Merlin.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't bother you Merlin?"<p>

"What's not bothering me Arthur?" Merlin asked while he sat the table with Arthur's dinner.

"That man-" Arthur looked closely and his eyes widened when he saw Merlin's tense posture and the hardening of his features. "-could have been innocent, don't you think? Usually, you'd be the one to try and talk me into doing something yet-"

"He was guilty alright. There were three witnesses Arthur, they saw him."

"But, they could have been lying, couldn't they?"

Merlin laid the last plate carefully on the table and Arthur watched closely and frowned at Merlin's dark scowl.

"That man, Arthur-" He started calmly. "- is evil."

"Because he has magic?" Arthur lifted one eyebrow, Merlin doesn't usually agrees with his father.

Merlin sighed and turned around, his fists clenched at his sides.

"N-no, not because he has magic Arthur, not all magic is bad. He was just guilty, it's all."

Arthur frowned and moved closer to Merlin, he longed to wrap him in his arms but he needed to solve this first.

"You have changed Merlin haven't you?" Arthur asked with a sad voice.

"What?" Merlin asked and whirled around, eying Arthur with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You used to believe in people, what happened to that?"

Merlin looked away, finding his boots suddenly more interesting than anything else. Arthur moved closer.

**"**I, It's complicated Arthur, but I'm still Merlin, I'm still your manservant, like I told you-"  
>"'till the day you'll die. I know." Arthur said and moved closer, invading Merlin's personal space.<p>

Merlin flushed and looked up only to look away once more.

"Ar-Arthur? What are you doing?"

Arthur moved his hand to caress Merlin's cheek.

"And you know that I think of you as my friend right?" Merlin nodded and Arthur's hand slipped on one of those sharp cheekbones that haunted his dreams.

Merlin's breath hitched and he leaned into the contact before catching himself and backing away, leaning against the wall.

"I, I'm honored Sir- I mean, Arthur to know that, I didn't, I never-" Merlin fluttered and went silent, blushing once again.

Arthur smiled and moved closer.

"But you know what Merlin?"

Merlin lifted his head to look at him. "What?"

"I want more." Arthur said softly before he leaned closer and brushed his lips against Merlin's soft ones.

The touch sent shivers through his body and he wanted to close the gap between them so badly it hurt but he needed to make sure this was what Merlin wanted as well.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered softly, lifting one of his elegant fingers to touch his lips in awe.

"I want your friendship Merlin, of course I want it but... it's not enough, not for me, hasn't been enough for a long time now." Arthur crowded Merlin against the wall and cupped Merlin's face gently.

"I want more than your friendship Merlin, I want your love. I need your love. Can't you see that?"

Merlin stared at him for a long moment and Arthur was beginning to think that maybe he made a mistake and Merlin's feelings weren't the same but then, then Merlin, his beautiful Merlin-

"Thank god!" Merlin gasped and crushed their lips together.

Arthur moaned into the kiss and pushed Merlin against the wall, his left hand wrapping itself around his neck to draw small circles into the soft skin there.

When they parted for air Arthur looked at his Merlin, lovely and gorgeous, smiling at him with his lips red and plump from their kisses.

He caressed his cheek and smiled. "Merlin... my Merlin..." He sighed happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<strong>_

"Arthur..." Merlin said softly and his hands clenched tightly at his shirt.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly, his hands taking Merlin's in his own and holding them tight.

Merlin was looking at him quietly before he nodded to himself and entwined their fingers together.

"I'll stop them all. Everyone who will ever think of hurting you Arthur, I'll stop them no matter what."

Arthur frowned, there was something cold in Merlin's voice, cold and dark and-

"No one will ever hurt you, I promise."

"Merlin," Arthur started and led him to the table to sit. Merlin sat on the chair and Arthur knelt before him.

"You have nothing to worry about alright? I can protect myself, nothing will happen to me and, and I won't let anything happen to you either okay? Anything."

Merlin was shaking his head and his hands were trembling in his lap.

".No. You don't understand Arthur, I don't need protection! It's you who needs it! And I can do it! I'm doing it, I protect you, Arthur I have, I have," Merlin was shaking really hard and Arthur was starting to get worried.

"Merlin love, maybe you should rest? Come on let's get you to bed." Arthur made to move up from his crouch when Merlin's hand touched his face gently and Arthur stared at Merlin's eyes, there was sorrow there and determination and love, Arthur's heart swelled at the sight, but there was fear, a great deal of fear and Arthur couldn't see it.

"Tomorrow Merlin, tell me everything tomorrow." And he rose to his feet and dragged Merlin with him, leading him to the bed and helping him with his boots, Merlin seemingly lost all ability to do so himself.

Arthur undressed himself and climbed into the bed next to Merlin, his arms wrapping around him almost instantly as Merlin snuggled closer.

"Tomorrow?" Merlin's voice whispered.

"Yes my love. Tomorrow."

And with that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm only human<br>I've got a skeleton in me  
>But I'm not the villain<br>despite what you're always preaching  
>Call me a traitor<br>I'm just collecting your victims  
>They're getting stronger,<br>I hear them calling**

The first rays of the morning sun illuminated the chambers and shone on the sleeping form of one manservant and the very much awake form of one crown prince.

Arthur was smiling tenderly at Merlin's sleeping face as his hand traced soft circles across the fabric of his tunic across his back.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered as he leaned down to press one soft kiss to Merlin's forehead.

Merlin mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Arthur.

"Wake up Merlin, its morning." Arthur tried again, his lips pressing small kisses to every part of Merlin's face.

Merlin refused to wake up.

Arthur's smile turned predatory and his hand traveled down Merlin's tunic and slipped underneath it to scrape at the warm skin of his stomach. Arthur's breath hitched when the touch sent waves of fire through his body.

"Come on Merlin, up." He tried again while his hand traveled lower and lower until it reached the line of Merlin's breeches.

Merlin was still fast asleep.

Arthur shrugged with a happy smile on his face as his hand slipped inside Merlin's breeches to stroke at his half hard cock.

Merlin moaned a bit when Arthur's thumb brushed against the head of his cock and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Arthur...? Oh guhh, Arthur wha-?" He moaned again and lifted his hips against Arthur's hand and Arthur's smile widened.

"Good morning to you too _Mer_lin." He said husky.

"Good- godArthur!- morning to you as well." And then his eyes closed again when Arthur brushed the head of his hard cock again, thumbing against the slit and smearing the wetness across his length.

Arthur chuckled low in his throat and leaned down to kiss Merlin's mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, Merlin moaned and opened his mouth for Arthur's tongue, kissing back with everything he had and rocking his hips up into Arthur's fist. "You are wearing too many clothes for this sire." Merlin managed to say when they parted for air.

"That is your fault Merlin." Arthur said while licking at Merlin's neck.

"My fault?" Merlin asked and moaned again when Arthur twisted his fist just like that.

"Yeah, as my manservant you are supposed to undress me and you didn't, like I said, useless."

Merlin smirked and a moment later Arthur found himself lying on his back with Merlin on top.

"I should fix that then?" He asked with a sly smile as his hands went for Arthur's tunic.

Moments later Arthur was naked beneath Merlin and arching into his tongue as Merlin licked his nipples

"Gods Merlin, yesyesyes." And Merlin smiled as he undressed himself and both man moaned at the skin against skin contact. "Fuck Merlin! Just, oh my gods! Fuck yes!" Arthur yelled as Merlin leaned down to take his cock into his mouth, his tongue leaving wet trails on Arthur's cock and Arthur couldn't take it anymore and he flipped them again, pinning Merlin to the bed beneath him and smiling down at him.

Merlin smiled right back and caressed Arthur's back gently. Arthur leaned in for another kiss as he reached to the bedside table and grabbed the oil.

He coated his fingers and inserted one gently into Merlin's body, his breath catching at the tight heat that engulfed his finger.

"Fuck Merlin," Arthur groaned and added another finger, stretching Merlin more.

"I know." Merlin groaned back and lifted his hips, allowing Arthur's finger to press against that special spot in him and he nearly came when Arthur found it.

"Arthur, please, just, GOD, I want, need, please just..." Merlin was nearly sobbing with relief when Arthur finally, finally, entered him.

"Dear god Merlin, you feel so good." Arthur moaned as he thrusted in and out of Merlin's tight heat, he could feel his balls tightening and his pace increased.

"Merlin... Fuck, I love you so fucking much, you have no idea..." And he leaned down to kiss Merlin desperately and they both came with blinding force.

He slumped across Merlin and smiled lazily at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

"Love you too." He said softly and Arthur had to deepen the kiss after that and when they parted Merlin was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Again?" Merlin asked and stared at him.

Arthur smirked and rolled his hips a bit, gaining a moan from Merlin.

"I spent the last year or so fantasizing about this, I have a lot to catch up to." He said smugly and kissed Merlin's neck.

"Prat." Merlin said and soon his laughter turned to moans as Arthur proceeded to 'catch up'.

Morgana's attempts were getting ridicules, Merlin concluded one afternoon while he was watching Arthur train with his knights. Arthur flashed him a smile and Merlin waved back.

In the last four weeks or so she tried to poison Arthur three times, the patrol went wrong at least two times already and there was this spell that caused Arthur an unstoppable urge to jump. From high towers.

All in all Merlin decided that he really had to do something and so he went and looked for a spell that will allow him to know when Morgues was around because it would seem that whenever that happened there was another attempt on Arthur's life.

And it worked: The spell went off and Merlin will find out what Morgana and Morgues were planning, stop it and so on and so forth. And for a while it was okay beside the fact that Merlin was nearly caught doing magic three times and Gaius's eyebrow of disapproval was never so high in Merlin's life, never.

Until it wasn't.

Merlin told Arthur not to go hunting, but they did.

He told Arthur to take more knights but he didn't.

And now they were outnumbered and Arthur was tied with thick ropes and the leading bandit was holding a sword against his throat.

"Merlin go! Just, just go! Run!" Arthur yelled, he couldn't, wouldn't watch Merlin die, not in front of his eyes, but Merlin was standing there, breathing hard after his sword was knocked from his hand and his head low.

Arthur's eyes widened and he stared at Merlin when he lifted his head and looked back at Arthur, his eyes cold and hard.

"Leave us alone and I'll let you live." Merlin said to the leader, his voice dark and Arthur stared at him, realizing that the only other time he saw Merlin like that was when that man was executed. "Merlin?" Arthur said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, so very sorry." Merlin said quietly and Arthur didn't know what to say when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the bandits around them were flung back and crushed against the trees, falling to the ground silently.

Arthur stared as Merlin's eyes flashed again and the ropes around him fall, he rose slowly to his feet and lifted his sword from the forest floor, Merlin's eyes widened and he paled.

"A- Arth-Arthur." He stammered and Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." He whispered and this time Merlin did flinch back, stumbling and nearly falling on his back.

"You liar." Arthur said as he moved forward and Merlin's eyes filled with tears.

"No. No Arthur, that's not, you don't understand I'm-"

"A traitor!" Arthur yelled and moved forward, his sword moving to strike at Merlin.

Merlin's eyes flashed and his own sword rose to his hand in time to block Arthur. "Arthur stop please!" Merlin begged as Arthur continued to strike him again and again while Merlin kept on blocking, never trying to hit Arthur back.

"Fight me!" Arthur screamed with rage.

"Why won't you fight me you pathetic little lying scum? Why won't you hit me? Cast a spell on me? Why?"

"Because I love you!" Merlin screamed back at him and Arthur froze.

"What?"

"I love you." Merlin repeated again, more quietly. "I would never hurt you, my magic was always used to protect you, not harm you. All I ever did from the moment I arrived in Camelot was to protect yo-"

"Shut up. No more lies Merlin and I mean it." Arthur roused his face tight and his heart breaking.

"It's not a lie I-"

"You cast a spell on me." Arthur accused him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What? No! I would never-" But he didn't get to finish what he was saying before Arthur's fist collided with his face.

Merlin's head snapped back and Arthur wanted to die.

"Arthur..." He said softly. "I didn't, I wouldn't-" Arthur hit him again.

"Liar! It has to be magic! Why else would I still want to hold you and kiss you better?" Arthur slapped him.

"You enchanted me! Cursed me to love you!"

Merlin whimpered and held a hand to his eye which began to darken.

"I didn't, wouldn't, never would I use my magic like that, I only-"

"Shut it! We are going back to Camelot where you'll stay in the cells until I'll decide what to do with you."

"You are going to turn me over to your father."

Arthur's heart broke a bit more, the thought didn't even crossed his mind. Magic.

"No." He snarled in Merlin's face.

"If anyone is to kill you it would be me." And he grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him back to their horses.

The sun was setting when they returned and Arthur thanked whatever god that was out there that the court was empty when they arrived.

Merlin fainted shortly after they started riding and nearly fall from his horse, Arthur caught him and the shreds of his heart bled at the sight of him. Bruised and beaten and...

Arthur swallowed and tightened his hold around Merlin's waist.

"Arthur!" A voice yelled from the steps and Arthur saw Morgana running towards him.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice a bit off as she took his form. "We were ambushed and Merlin, he." Arthur hesitated; he wouldn't tell her

"They beat him, pretty badly, as you can see, so I need to take him to Gaius."

"Oh, of, of course." Morgana said and frowned. "And you? Are you all right? Nothing is wrong?" Arthur frowned, she sounded almost, disappointed, but no, that couldn't be right.

"Besides the fact that my manservant is laying half dead-" A painful tug in his heart. "-in my arms everything is just peachy Morgana, so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, would you need help?"

"No." Arthur said and strode fast towards Gaius chambers missing the look of fury on Morgana's face.

The door to Gaius's chambers burst open and the old man jumped, expecting and praying that everything was all right and Merlin managed to keep Arthur safe once again.

"Merlin? Thank god you are back! Is Arthur-"

"Alive and well, thank you Gaius." Arthur's cold voice cut through and he slammed the door shut with the heel of his boot.

"Sire? What-" He trailed off when he saw Merlin's limp form in Arthur's arms.

"By the gods! Sire what happened?" Gaius rushed forward.

"Merlin happened Gaius." Arthur said coldly.

"He used magic." Arthur all but spat and the old man stopped immediately and stared at him.

"Wha-" He began his face pale and his eyes wide and terrified, just like...Merlin's.

"You knew." Arthur told him quietly.

"Yes. He saved my life on the first day here, before he even knew me." Gaius said coldly and took Merlin's limp form from Arthur's numb arms.

"What?" He said weakly and stared as Gaius started tearing Merlin's bloodied tunic and winced when he saw the cuts.

Gaius gave him a sharp look and then looked at Merlin's wounds, his eyes narrowing down.

"You did it sire." It wasn't a question and Arthur nodded. "Because he has magic?" Arthur nodded again, wishing that he hadn't.

Gaius's eyebrow rose and his eyes were cold fury when he looked at Arthur.

"He was saving you from the moment he first arrived here sire." Gaius spat and his hands were quick and angry when he prepared the supplies to treat Merlin.

"What?" Arthur said and his mind told him that Merlin said something similar to that.

"Three years sire. He has been saving your royal head for the last three years at a huge risk for himself, going as far as sacrificing himself for you and all this time he just wished that he could tell you and you would accept him, apparently that was too much to ask."

Arthur felt numb and he had to sit down, his head dropping to his hands as tears fall down.

He, he beaten Merlin, almost to death because he couldn't stop to listen to reason, like Merlin told him to so often, he nearly killed the man he loved because of blind rage installed in him by his father. Merlin, his Merlin was near death because of him.

Arthur looked up and saw the bloodied rags that Gaius used to clean Merlin's wounds and he felt bile rise in his throat, he had to get out. "Sire?" Gaius voice rang after him but Arthur didn't hear as the blood pounded in his ears and he dashed to the court yard and mounted his horse and rode out, missing the two riders that followed him.

Merlin woke with a start when the spell went off and he stared for a moment, his eyes unfocussed as he tried to understand where he was.

"Merlin?" Gaius soft voice was heard and Merlin looked up to see the old man standing there looking more tired than he had ever been.

"Wha- How did I got here? Arthur said he will put me in the cells."

Gaius winced and sat down near Merlin's bed.

"He brought you here Merlin and he-" But before Gaius managed to finish what he was saying Merlin stumbled out of the bed and grabbed his staff.

"I have to go." he said and nearly fall down the stairs.

"What? NO! Merlin you are far too weak to be walking around, you might cause yourself some internal bleeding!" Gaius cried out.

"I have to go, Gaius, they got him." And with that he stumbled out of the door and Gaius collapsed to the bed, his head hanging low and tears falling down his face. "My boy..."

Merlin rode out fast, his mind and magic looking frantically after Arthur while he tried to ignore the pain in his body.

He found them at last, in a clearing, much like the one they left him in to die by the serkets hands.

Arthur stood there, blood dripping down his arm and his face in agony.

"But why Morgana? Why would you do that?"

"Oh get over it little brother! Can't you see that it's over? I won! By tomorrow all of Camelot will bow down to me and you know what the first thing I'll do?"

"What?"

"I'm going to execute your little friend; he will be hanged in front of the entire castle."

"No!" Arthur yelled his heart beating so loud he wondered how it didn't burst from his chest. "Oh?" Morgana said with a smile and Morgues sniggered.

"And why not? He is nothing but a servant and he has been messing with our plans for far too long."

Arthur stared at her.

"Oh for god's sake! I tried to kill you at least twenty times for the last six months and you wouldn't die! Every time Merlin was there," She spat the name and Arthur saw red. "He saved your ass, I don't know how but he did, and for that he will die."

"If you'll go near him I will kill you." Arthur growled.

"Oh please." Morgues said and her eyes flashed gold as ropes tied themselves around Arthur and he dropped to his knees.

"You don't stand a chance against us."

"He doesn't but I do." A cold voice sounded from the edge of the clearing and Arthur looked up to see Merlin, his Merlin, bruised and wounded his face striped with blood and holding a staff.

Morgana laughed. "What are you going to do Merlin? Hit us with your stick." She asked mockingly but Morgues wasn't laughing, she was staring at Merlin and the staff and her eyes widened.

"That staff, let it go boy, you have no idea what you have."

Merlin's smile turned vicious.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing with it Morgues, maybe you would like to ask the last Sideh that tried to mess with me."

Morgues took a step back and Morgana looked at her. "Sister?"

"The only way to take a Sideh staff is to kill it and it would take a great amount of power to do so, sister."

She looked at Merlin again and paled a bit; Merlin was crouching next to Arthur and untying him, his eyes never leaving the two women.

"Merlin..." Arthur started but Merlin shushed him and rose to his feet.

"Leave now and I won't hurt you."

Morgana laughed but Morgues looked more interested in his offer.

"What is your name, sorcerer?"

"What?" Morgana turned to her and stared at her. "He is Merlin! Just Merlin! Nothing special about him!"

But Morgues wasn't looking at her, she was staring at Merlin intently.

Merlin cocked his head and smirked. "The druids call me Emrys, does it mean anything to you?"

Morgues visibly paled and turned to Morgana. "We have to go sister, we have to."

But Morgana grabbed her sword and launched at Arthur, screaming in rage. Merlin lifted his staff and a blue ball of fire shot from it towards Morgana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Nooooooooo!" Morgana's scream was heard through the forest as she cradled Morgues's stiff body.

Merlin lowered his staff and helped Arthur to his feet.

"It's over Morgana." He said quietly.

"No." Morgana spat. "No, you're wrong! It's only the beginning." And she was gone.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered to Merlin's hair as he held him tight.

"You are safe." Merlin whispered back and sloppily kissed his jaw. "You are safe." And his eyes closed shut as he lost his consciousness.

Arthur held him tight as tears flew from his eyes while he rode hard for Camelot, once again Merlin unconscious in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>But now that you're gone the world is ours<strong>

The next time Merlin opened his eyes he was laying on Arthur's bed, dressed in soft night clothing as the fire burned low in the fireplace, he blinked his eyes open and shifted in the bed, whimpering when pain shot through him.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was heard and seconds later said man was sitting next to him on the bed, Merlin's hand clutched tightly between Arthur's hands.

"Thank god Merlin! I thought, we thought, and Gaius said that, I thought you were going to die." Arthur said softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Merlin stared at him for a moment before he lifted his other hand and caressed Arthur's face gently and Arthur leaned into the touch.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered and he smiled sadly.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, at least, I don't think so." He finished his brow furrowed and his hands slipping away from Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur said and moved closer, his hand caressing Merlin's bruised face and he winced at the thought that it was him who did it.

"I still have magic Arthur and, and you made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with me." He finished miserably.

"Don't want anything to do with-" Arthur trailed off, his eyes wide and Merlin would have laughed if it wasn't breaking his heart.

"I love you, you idiot!" Arthur said earnestly. "I know that it probably not enough to apologize after what I have done but, I, I love you and I need you and I can't bear to live without you and when I thought that I killed you I wanted to throw myself from the tallest tower in the castle and, and-" Arthur swallowed and looked at Merlin who was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hung open and Arthur leaned in to brush his lips against Merlin's.

"Stop me anytime you want Merlin, it's getting really embarrassing here." Arthur said as he moved down Merlin's neck slowly.

"But you are making such a beautiful apology sire and I quite like that." Merlin said, his hands caressing Arthur's hair.

Arthur chuckled and looked into Merlin's eyes that had gold flecks twirling in their depths.

"For the rest of our life Merlin, I promise you will never hear me apologize again." Arthur said as he kissed his way down Merlin's throat to his collar bone.

"Why not?" Merlin said and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Because I'll spend the rest of our life together making up to you, for everything." Arthur said and pulled back to look at Merlin.

"Prat." Merlin said with a soft smile. "But my prat."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and remember: Reviews are love!<p> 


End file.
